Melinda Halliwell
Melinda Halliwell is the youngest child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Originally just a witch, she was made into a Whitelighter-Witch by the Elders and is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. She is named after her powerful ancestor, Melinda Warren, who is the founder of the Warren Line of Witches and the prophesier of the Charmed Ones. Her powers include the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Hovering. Additionally, Melinda possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Furthermore, if the need was great enough she and her brothers may one day be able to access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones; however that need came too late, as Wyatt was killed before Melinda and her brothers could inherit the Power of Three. Charmed History Pre-Birth and Birth In 1999, when Piper and her sisters visited the future, in the year 2009, she meets her and Leo's only child, a daughter, named Melinda. In 2002, when Piper became pregnant, the family assumed that the child would be a girl as was the rest of the Halliwell clan and Piper prepared to name her Prudence Melinda, in honor of her late older sister, Prue, and her ancestor, Melinda Warren. However, the child turned out to be a boy, Wyatt. Piper found out she was pregnant with their third and final child in early 2007 following the Charmed Ones' last Battle, resulting in her birth sometime in late 2007. Coming Into Her Powers :"How did those potion bottles get up there?" :—Piper when she sees the knocked over potion bottles above her soup[src] http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:303px-Piper.png Baby Mel with her mother Melinda came into her powers about a year after her birth. Her mother was cooking in the kitchen whilst holding Melinda when the baby "conjured" a couple of potion bottles above her mother's soup, causing the soup to create vines that attacked her as well as her mother. Melinda enjoyed the spectacle, but Piper, after unsuccessfully trying to cut the vines, had to call in the help of her two sons Wyatt and Chris to help her. Becoming Twice-Blessed :"The Elders hoped to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed. That the firstborn children of the family would inherit the Power of Three. Making Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda an even more powerful force for good than the Charmed Ones" :—Kyle to Leo and Paige[src] : http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:250px-9x05-MelindaBear.jpg Melinda orbs her teddy bear Being that Leo was mortal when Melinda was conceived, everyone was shocked to discover that she miraculously had the power of Telekinetic Orbing. Leo goes to The Heavens with Paige to question The Elders. There, they are approached by newly appointed Elder, Kyle Brody, who informs them that that since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became ingrained within his DNA despite his being mortal, passing those genes onto Melinda. The Elders decided to interfere and caused these whitelighter powers to manifest in Melinda so as to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:314px-Issue_7_piper_melinda.jpg Piper calms down Melinda They wanted to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt, which would allow the three first born Halliwell children to inherit a more potent Power of Three so that in the future they would be a greater force of good than the Charmed Ones. However, the Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that that was the entire reason why Neena, the first witch, decided to bring about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels of Destiny absolved Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's statuses as twice blessed, making Melinda a normal Whitelighter-Witch. Melinda still retains her power of telekinetic orbing because once a witch receives an active power it becomes an attachment such as an arm or a leg and wouldn't be right to just remove. Alternate Futures The Altered 2009 :"Don't worry, mommy. I promise I'll do what you ask. I won't use my magic again, ever." :—Melinda making a promise to her mother.[src] When the Charmed Ones traveled to 2009 to visit their future selves, Piper discovered that she had a little girl, named Melinda. Although she is the youngest child of Piper and Leo, in this future, Melinda was the only child of the couple.[2] Piper showed Prue a picture of Melinda in a pink and purple ballet costume, suggesting she liked to dance and/or took lessons. In the wake of Nathaniel Pratt's witch hunt taking over this future, her parents had forbidden Melinda from using her powers in order to protect her. Melinda Hugging Piper.jpg|Melinda Hugging Her Mother 90x55x2-Melinda-charmed_3.png 90x55x2-2x02-Melinda.png|Melinda going to carpool with a friend 90x55x2-2x02-Melinda2.png 90x55x2-2x02-Melinda3.png 90x55x2-2x02-Melinda4.png 90x55x2-2x02-MelindaHalliwell2.png 90x55x2-Melinda-charmed.png In this future, her name was Melinda Wyatt, taking her father's surname. Because Leo was still a Whitelighter in this future, Melinda was probably part Whitelighter as well. The Dark Future No evidence of Melinda's existence during the alternate dark future that Future Chris came from was ever given. However, Chris' testimony that their father was never there for him makes it likely for Melinda never to have been born, since the reason why Leo was never there for Chris was because his work took him away from his family too much. [3] Charmed Reborn History Melinda is first shown rejecting Rich's proposal, however she refused to tell him why. She then believes she sees The Source of All Evil outside the window and contacts Chris, who then tells her to relax and that The Source couldn't have possibly escaped the Halliwell Sealing Box that Wyatt locked him in. After Rich returns from his trip days early, Melinda questions him and is told that Rich has become the new Source of All Evil. Melinda binds this powers and tells him that she wants to have a child. 14 years later, The Source returns and kills Wyatt, while attempting to kill Melinda. Melinda forces Rich, who's back to normal, out the Manor. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting': The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making': The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying': The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *'Orbing': The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *'Telekinetic Orbing': The ability to move or teleport objects through use of orbs. **'Remote Orbing': The ability to teleport another person without orbing with the person or establishing psychical contact. *'Healing': The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *'Telekinesis': The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind. *'Pyrokinesis': The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind. **'Fireballs': The ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with Pyrokinesis can create their own fireballs, yet they're not as powerful as demonic fireballs. **'Heat Irradiation':The ability to expose an object to radiation and heat so intensely that it's molecules break down undoing bonds. *'Molecular Combustion': The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. *'Molecular Immobilization': The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they appear frozen. *'Hovering': The ability to rise a few feet off the ground, with or without the use of orbs. Melinda uses orbs when she hovers. *'Dream Leaping:' The ability to enter and manipulate the dreams of other beings. *'Orb Manipulation': The ability to create, control and/or manipulate orbs. Melinda only possesses a limited form of this power, being able to create an orb wall and orb ball. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. Personality Of Melinda Halliwell TBA Professional Life Whitelighter: TBA: Relationships Romantic Relationships *Rich Scapulae: * Julian Croft: Other Relationships *Annie Halliwell: *Chris Halliwell: *Penelope Halliwell: *Savannah Hanson: *Lacey Halliwell: *Kathy Powell: Kathy and Melinda are best friends, having known each other since they were in 3rd grade. Melinda tells Kathy everything, including the secret, even though she wasn't in the room when the girls were Twice-Blessed. *Dawn Willan: Etymology Melinda: "Mel" can be derived from names such as Melanie meaning "dark, black" in Greek, or from Melissa meaning "honeysuckle" in Greek. It is also associated with the Greek word meli, meaning "honey", and with Linda, meaning "gentle, soft, tender" in the Germanic languages. Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes and Trivia *Paul Ruditis tweeted that, out of all the Charmed Ones' daughters, Melinda is the oldest, Tamora Mitchell, Kat Mitchell, Lacey Halliwell and Savannah Hanson are the middle ones, and P.J. Halliwell is the youngest. *Out of all nine Charmed-children, Melinda is the third oldest. *In Forever Charmed, Piper is visibly pregnant in Phoebe's wedding scene (due to Holly Marie Combs' real life pregnancy) however it is suggested that Piper is pregnant with Melinda at this point - which would tie in with the timeline for Season 9. *Although Melinda is born after Wyatt and Chris, an Alternate Realities of her is shown before them in Morality Bites, Wyatt is first shown in The Day the Magic Died and Chris is first shown in Oh My Goddess! Part 1. *Paul Ruditis stated in an interview that though Melinda's unnatural destiny as Twice-Blessed was absolved, she will retain her active power of telekinetic orbing, likening a witch's active power to an arm or a leg that just can't be taken away. *In the novel Leo Rising, there was a dark-haired girl with the boys that Leo didn’t recognize. Something about the way she moved reminded him of Piper, but he didn’t get to witness her actions for long. *If you look at the pictures of Melinda activating her powers, you can see the resemblence to Piper, when using her powers. * Melinda loves soap operas and throughout the first season is often shown watching them. * Melinda loves dancing, which would explain why Dawn and Annie love it so much. * Melinda curses when she's angry, evident from the many times she's seen Rich. * It's possible that Melinda has issues with Rich that she secretly wants to work out and may still very well love him because she agreed to meet him for dinner and wore some of her best clothes for the "date". * She studied dance in college and performed on Broadway, making her the first Halliwell to make it there. The second was Lacey. * Melinda was originally going to be named "Emily" in Charmed Reborn. Category:Warren Line Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Secret Keepers Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Students Category:Baker High Students